


A dark savior

by Nerdy_Emo_Cookie_Prince



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutant Powers, Umbrakinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Emo_Cookie_Prince/pseuds/Nerdy_Emo_Cookie_Prince
Summary: Virgil has a dark secret, and he feels he must hide it from the others. But when Roman is facing grave danger, Virgil must decide whether to reveal his secret, or let his fellow side perish.
Relationships: Logicality, Prinxiety
Kudos: 19





	A dark savior

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Self hate, Violence, Character harm, monsters, fighting  
> Word count: 1,047

Virgil stared angrily at his hands as he sat on the floor of his room, his heart pounding in his chest. He had almost let it slip. Almost showed the others. Almost hurt the others. If he had been with the others a moment longer, they would have saw... who he truly was.  
•••  
Virgil sat on the arm of the couch with an amused expression as he watched Logan try to assist Patton with baking. His usual dark blue tie was powder with flour as he tried to do as Patton instructed.  
He kneaded the dough, but It stuck to his hands and he could not get it off. Patton had to come by his side and do it for him. instead, Patton gave him the task of getting more flour out of the cabinets.  
Virgil thought the scene was rather funny, so he stood in the doorway to watch as Logan reached up and opened the cabinet. but Instead of him being able to grab the bag, the flour fell out of the cabinet and shrouded the room in a cloud of whiteness as it hit the ground.  
everyone was surprised. But when the cloud settled , he had another shocking discovery. His favorite hoodie has caked in flour and was all in his hair. He shot a glare at Logan, but Logan, of course, said nothing for an apology for ruining his hoodie. The kitchen was silent aside from the occasional cough.  
Virgil was about to give Logan a piece of his mind, but then, he felt it. The coldness. It enveloped his hands and spread up his arms and into his chest. the same feeling whenever he... Oh no.  
He saw it. the shadow, slowly creeping towards Logan, with malicious intent gleaming in it’s dark, lifeless eyes. He had to get out of there, away from Logan and Patton.  
He mumbled something about “getting cleaned up” and rushed down the hallway and into his room. There, he tossed of his soiled hoodie and threw it into the dirty laundry hamper. He sat on the floor staring at his hands. It had happened again. He glared at the faint black cloud surrounding his hands. He hated that dark cloud. He wish it would go away and he never had to see it again. Virgil sighed. but of course, Virgil couldn’t just wish away this unwanted power. He has tried in the past, but his Umbrakinesis was as much as a part of him as his hands.  
He leaned against the side of his bed, and let out a sad sigh as he watched the cloud around his hands flicker out. He was just about to get up and go take a shower when a deafening roar shook the house. “What the hell was that?” He stood up and held onto the four poster frame of his bed. Suddenly, Patton burst into the room, his face displaying a look of sheer terror. “It came from roman’s room!” He shouted. That was all the convincing that Virgil needed. The two sides sprinted to roman’s open bedroom door and saw something utterly terrifying.  
In the center of the room stood a 20 foot tall dragon with razor sharp claws. In it’s hand was roman, violently stabbing the beast with his sword to no avail.  
“we have to do something!” Patton screamed. ”He’s gonna get himself eaten!”  
While Patton was screaming and Logan was trying to get the princely figure to notice them, Virgil’s mind was racing. He could possibly try to stop the beast with his... ability, but if he did, the others would know. But then again, if he didn’t do something, there might be no more others. His mind raced as he tried to decide, but his thoughts were interrupted by a scream. But this time, it wasn’t Patton. He saw with his own eyes the dragon swipe her claws across roman’s face, leaving a bloody stripe across his left eye.  
Right then in Virgil’s mind, there was no more thinking. only rage. With no precaution, Virgil ran screaming towards the beast with murderous intention. he morphed the darkness spewing from his hand into a sword. Then he used the cloud to suspend himself and he sliced off the hand holding Roman, all the while the dragon trying to knock him out of the air.  
The dragon evaporated in a cloud of orange smoke, and the two sides free fell to the ground. both sides managed not to break anything from the fall.  
As Roman and Virgil sat on the ground, dazed, Patton and Logan came sprinting towards them. The fist words out of Patton’s mouth was “Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?!” It was clear there was a large gash across Roman’s face, but the wound was quickly disappearing. The wound was from the imagination, so it could easily fade.  
•••  
After the initial shock wore off, all three sides stared at Virgil, a confused look on their faces. The first to speak was Patton. “Did you just-”  
Virgil gave a sad nod. “Look, guys, I’m sorry- I-” He tried to apologize, but he was cut off by Roman say “Sorry for what?! You just saved my life, and it was as cool as hell!”  
Logan nodded. “Yes, you did manage to rescue Roman from his predicament, but I am curious, What was that?” Virgil was taken aback by how well the others were taking the news. “Well, um, It’s, uhh-” He looked around at everyone to see their expressions. all of them were staring at him intently, waiting for an answer. “It’s Umbrakinesis.”  
He looked at their faces, waiting to see looks of disgust and terror. But instead, they were... Excited?  
“Wow,” Patton remarked. “So, you have, like, superpowers?” Virgil nodded. “I guess.  
Every one was happy and surprised by this, so together they walked to the kitchen to get Virgil some water while he told them everything they wanted to know.  
•••  
As surprised as Virgil was when he saw that his fellow sides thought his power was cool, he was so happy to finally feel accepted, and not like he was hiding something.  
He felt as is he were truly accepted, And he wouldn’t trade that feeling for the world.  
____________________

Hi, so, I hoped you Enjoyed my story! I am always open to requests!


End file.
